


favor./

by zefiroza



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, OOC
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:46:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22332868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zefiroza/pseuds/zefiroza
Summary: - `я запрограммирован адаптироваться под общее окружение. мой напарник исключением не является.`
Relationships: Markus/Simon (Detroit: Become Human)
Kudos: 2





	favor./

ночь. в участке тихо. похоже, сегодня в детроите все спокойно, что удивительно, ведь были новогодние праздники. может, патрулировали плохо? ламберт этого точно не знал, как обычно отсиживался в участке, грея руки о стакан с горячим кофе и думая о своем. андроид садится рядом с лейтенантом и некоторое время разглядывает его поникшее лицо. будто сканирует. а может и не будто? никогда не знаешь, какие именно процессы происходят в системе маркуса в тот или иной момент.  
через несколько секунд ламберт вздрогнет от прикосновения синтетических губ к своей бледной щеке и зардеет. небесно-голубые глаза округляются и смотрят прямо в зеленые напротив. можно ли было назвать ту паузу, которая произошла после, неловким молчанием, если неловко было только саймону, и молчал он потому, что в горле ком застрял? потом он спросит мнения норт на этот счет. а она наверняка начнет восторгаться глупостью блондина и стебать его на этот счет, но лишь по-дружески. как обычно.

\- `что ты... зачем ты это сделал?`  
\- `я запрограммирован адаптироваться под общее окружение. мой напарник исключением не является.`

метис как обычно произносит это все монотонно, без капли стыда или еще чего человеческого. у ламберта вопросов сделалось только еще больше.

\- `и... что? как это должно объяснить твой поступок?`  
\- `наблюдения и некоторая информация из других источников показали, что вы часто испытываете отрицательные эмоции и находитесь в депрессивном состоянии. физический контакт с близким вам человеком должен дать положительную реакцию и изменение вашего настроения в лучшую сторону. опираясь на статистику, я мог бы сказать, что я для вас-`

лейтенант резко прерывает робота ладонью своей правой руки. лучше ему остановиться прямо сейчас, чтобы избежать еще больше неловкостей.

\- `я понял, понял, но я бы хотел, чтобы ты сделал мне одолжение, маркус.`  
\- `да, лейтенант?`  
\- `целовать... не обязательно, можно просто взять меня за руку или обнять, этого будет вполне достаточно для того, чтобы отвлечь меня от грустных мыслей, правда.`  
\- `значит, в моих расчетах произошла ошибка? меня дезинформировали? мои действия не дали положительного результата? вам... стало неприятно?`

саймон грустно улыбается напарнику. неужели он действительно настолько сильно озабочен состоянием ламберта? как-то и не верилось даже. может он просто имитирует это беспокойство? 38 год на дворе, все-таки, камски и не такое могла придумать.

\- `мне не стало неприятно или еще что-то, и тебя точно никто не обманывал, просто... это было неожиданно, меня в щеку последний раз мама в 15 лет целовала, вот я и растерялся.`  
\- `вы уверены, что не нуждаетесь в лучшем прототипе?`  
\- `уверен.`


End file.
